monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Bnahabra X Armor (Blademaster) (MH4U)
- Female = }} |Armor Type = Blademaster |Gender = Male / Female |Rarity = Rare 8 |Total Slots = 5 |Initial Defense = 360 |Max Defense = 645 |Fire Resistance = -25 |Water Resistance = -5 |Thunder Resistance = 10 |Ice Resistance = -5 |Dragon Resistance = 15 |Armor Skills-English = Status Atk +2, Quick Sheath, Negate Paralysis, Attack Down (S) |Armor Skills-Japanese = 状態異常攻撃+2, 納刀術, 麻痺無効, 攻撃力DOWN【小】 |Head-Name = Bnahabra Hat X ブナハＸハット |Head-Initial Defense = 72 |Head-Max Defense = 129 |Head-Fire Resistance = -5 |Head-Water Resistance = -1 |Head-Thunder Resistance = 2 |Head-Ice Resistance = -1 |Head-Dragon Resistance = 3 |Head-Slots = OO- |Torso-Name = Bnahabra Suit X ブナハＸスーツ |Torso-Initial Defense = 72 |Torso-Max Defense = 129 |Torso-Fire Resistance = -5 |Torso-Water Resistance = -1 |Torso-Thunder Resistance = 2 |Torso-Ice Resistance = -1 |Torso-Dragon Resistance = 3 |Torso-Slots = --- |Arms-Name = Bnahabra Gloves X ブナハＸグローブ |Arms-Initial Defense = 72 |Arms-Max Defense = 129 |Arms-Fire Resistance = -5 |Arms-Water Resistance = -1 |Arms-Thunder Resistance = 2 |Arms-Ice Resistance = -1 |Arms-Dragon Resistance = 3 |Arms-Slots = --- |Waist-Name = Bnahabra Coil X ブナハＸコイル |Waist-Initial Defense = 72 |Waist-Max Defense = 129 |Waist-Fire Resistance = -5 |Waist-Water Resistance = -1 |Waist-Thunder Resistance = 2 |Waist-Ice Resistance = -1 |Waist-Dragon Resistance = 3 |Waist-Slots = O-- |Feet-Name = Bnahabra Boots X ブナハＸブーツ |Feet-Initial Defense = 72 |Feet-Max Defense = 129 |Feet-Fire Resistance = -5 |Feet-Water Resistance = -1 |Feet-Thunder Resistance = 2 |Feet-Ice Resistance = -1 |Feet-Dragon Resistance = 3 |Feet-Slots = OO- |Head-Materials-English = Bnahabra Razorwing x2, Bnahabra Carapace x2, Konchu Cortex x2, Emperor Hopper x2 |Head-Materials-Japanese = 飛甲虫の斬羽 x2, 飛甲虫の堅殻 x2, 盾虫の重殻 x2, 皇帝バッタ x2 |Head-Cost = 11400z |Torso-Materials-English = Bnahabra Razorwing x2, Bnahabra Carapace x2, Monster Essence x2, Emperor Hopper x2 |Torso-Materials-Japanese = 飛甲虫の斬羽 x2, 飛甲虫の堅殻 x2, モンスターの特濃 x2, 皇帝バッタ x2 |Torso-Cost = 11400z |Arms-Materials-English = Bnahabra Razorwing x2, Bnahabra Carapace x3, Crushing Fang x2, Monster Broth x3 |Arms-Materials-Japanese = 飛甲虫の斬羽 x2, 飛甲虫の堅殻 x3, 重厚な牙 x2, モンスターの濃汁 x3 |Arms-Cost = 11400z |Waist-Materials-English = Bnahabra Razorwing x2, Bnahabra Carapace x3, Monster Essence x1, Emperor Hopper x2 |Waist-Materials-Japanese = 飛甲虫の斬羽 x2, 飛甲虫の堅殻 x3, モンスターの特濃 x1, 皇帝バッタ x2 |Waist-Cost = 11400z |Feet-Materials-English = Bnahabra Razorwing x2, Bnahabra Carapace x3, Crushing Fang x1, Monster Broth x3 |Feet-Materials-Japanese = 飛甲虫の斬羽 x2, 飛甲虫の堅殻 x3, 重厚な牙 x1, モンスターの濃汁 x3 |Feet-Cost = 11400z |Total Materials = *Bnahabra Razorwing / 飛甲虫の斬羽 x10 *Bnahabra Carapace / 飛甲虫の堅殻 x13 *Konchu Cortex / 盾虫の重殻 x2 *Crushing Fang / 重厚な牙 x3 *Monster Essence / モンスターの特濃 x3 *Monster Broth / モンスターの濃汁 x6 *Emperor Hopper / 皇帝バッタ x6 |Total Cost = 57000z |Skill Tree 1 = Status 特殊攻撃 |Skill Tree 1 Head Point = 4''' |Skill Tree 1 Torso Point = '''2 |Skill Tree 1 Arms Point = 4''' |Skill Tree 1 Waist Point = '''2 |Skill Tree 1 Feet Point = 3''' |Skill Tree 1 Total = '''15 |Active Skill Tree 1 = Status Atk +2 状態異常攻撃+2 |Skill Tree 2 = Sheathing 納刀 |Skill Tree 2 Head Point = 1''' |Skill Tree 2 Torso Point = '''2 |Skill Tree 2 Arms Point = 3''' |Skill Tree 2 Waist Point = '''2 |Skill Tree 2 Feet Point = 2''' |Skill Tree 2 Total = '''10 |Active Skill Tree 2 = Quick Sheath 納刀術 |Skill Tree 3 = Paralysis 麻痺 |Skill Tree 3 Head Point = 2''' |Skill Tree 3 Torso Point = '''1 |Skill Tree 3 Arms Point = 1''' |Skill Tree 3 Waist Point = '''4 |Skill Tree 3 Feet Point = 2''' |Skill Tree 3 Total = '''10 |Active Skill Tree 3 = Negate Paralysis 麻痺無効 |Skill Tree 4 = Attack 攻撃 |Skill Tree 4 Head Point = '-4' |Skill Tree 4 Torso Point = '-2' |Skill Tree 4 Arms Point = '-2' |Skill Tree 4 Waist Point = '-1' |Skill Tree 4 Feet Point = '-1' |Skill Tree 4 Total = '-10' |Active Skill Tree 4 = Attack Down (S) 攻撃力DOWN【小】 |Skill Tree 5 = FreeElemnt 属性解放 |Skill Tree 5 Torso Point = 2 |Skill Tree 5 Total = 2 |Skill Tree 4 Color = ff0000 |Skill Tree 4 Head Color = ff0000 |Skill Tree 4 Torso Color = ff0000 |Skill Tree 4 Arms Color = ff0000 |Skill Tree 4 Waist Color = ff0000 |Skill Tree 4 Feet Color = ff0000 |Skill Tree 4 Total Color = ff0000 |Active Skill Tree 4 Color = ff0000 |Level Upgrades Game = MH4U |Armor Sphere-Number = N/A |Armor Sphere-Defense = N/A |Armor Sphere-Cost = N/A |Armor Sphere+-Number = N/A |Armor Sphere+-Defense = N/A |Armor Sphere+-Cost = N/A |Adv Armor Sphere-Number = N/A |Adv Armor Sphere-Defense = N/A |Adv Armor Sphere-Cost = N/A |Hard Armor Sphere-Number = 1 |Hard Armor Sphere-Defense = 5 (72~77) |Hard Armor Sphere-Cost = 1640z |Heavy Armor Sphere-Number = 7 |Heavy Armor Sphere-Defense = 4 (77~105) |Heavy Armor Sphere-Cost = 3280z |True Armor Sphere-Number = N/A |True Armor Sphere-Defense = N/A |True Armor Sphere-Cost = N/A |Strong Armor Sphere-Number = 1 |Strong Armor Sphere-Defense = 4 (105~109) |Strong Armor Sphere-Cost = 5850z |Divine Armor Sphere-Number = 10 |Divine Armor Sphere-Defense = 2 (109~129) |Divine Armor Sphere-Cost = 7420z |Head-Description = Insect head armor made for a certain aristocrat. Causes quite a stir at parties. とある貴族が虫を素材に作らせたという頭用装備。ある夜会で披露し、場を騒然とさせた。 |Torso-Description = Insect chest armor made for an aristocrat with unusual tastes. Close fitting. 猟奇趣味を持つ貴族のオーダーで作られたという昆虫素材の胴装備。パリっとした着心地。 |Arms-Description = Rare armguards made from insect parts. Many collectors are obsessed with finding a pair. 虫の素材で作られた非常に珍しい腕用装備。今では一部のマニアの間でカルト的な人気。 |Waist-Description = Waist armor created for a fanciful aristocrat, who was fond of collecting curiosities. 古今東西の珍品を蒐集したという酔狂な貴族の依頼で作られた腰用装備。 |Feet-Description = Leg armor made of insect parts. A novelty, but excellently designed. 昆虫を素材にした変わり種の脚用装備。変わり種だが優秀なデザインと性能を持つ。 }} Category:Armor Category:Blademaster Armor Category:MH4U Armor Category:MH4U Blademaster Armor